


heart shaped freckles

by the_beth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, фем!лі мінхо - Freeform, фем!хан джісон - Freeform, як оріджинал
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_beth/pseuds/the_beth
Summary: - two best friends in a room! they might kiss...- yes we will.-... what?- i said "yes we will".
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, лі мінхо/хан джісон, фем!лі мінхо/фем!хан джісон
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	heart shaped freckles

**Author's Note:**

> присвячуюю тій, хто вже рівно місяць стає причиною моєї посмішки щоденно 💜

* * *

Альтернативний опис: знаєте мем, де дівчина фарбує іншу, сидячи на її стегнах? Тепер уявіть, що це Мінсони.

* * *

Крізь щільно закриті фіранки в спальній кімнаті дуже наполегливо намагалося пробитися сонячне проміння. У квартирі було дуже тихо, так, ніби вона зовсім пустувала. Раптово цю ідилію порушив гучний телефонний дзвінок, а з боку ліжка почувся шерхіт та невдоволене крехтіння: «НУ ХТО? Кому я можу бути потрібною в таку рань?» 

Навіть не відриваючи голови від подушки, дівчина зняла телефон з зарядки та подивилася на екран одним оком, десь в глибині душі сподіваючись, що хто б там не захотів її зараз потривожити – він скине дзвінок, і їй не доведеться ні з ким розмовляти. Проте, вона раптом передумала, коли побачила хто ж саме телефонує.

– Алло, – сказала Мінхо хриплим від сну голосом.

– Привіт, пташко, – контрастно, дуже м‘яко та весело відповів їй голос з динаміку телефону.

– У тебе є хвилина, щоб пояснити причину настільки раннього дзвінка, – пробурчала ще досі сонна дівчина і поклала телефон поруч на подушку, попередньо увімкнувши голосний зв’язок.

– Раннього?! Сонце, на годиннику вже 12 година. Дванадцята година дня! Всі нормальні люди вже давно прокинулися, – солодко та з посмішкою в голосі відповіла Джісон.

– Ну і нащо ти тоді телефонуєш мені такій ненормальній? Нащо я тобі знадобилася? – лежачи обличчям в подушку ледь чутно поскаржилася Мінхо.

– Я тебе розбудила, так? Ти тому така сердита?

– У мене законна відпустка, я можу собі дозволити спати коли й скільки завгодно. І ти не відповіла на моє запитання.

– Мені так скууучно. Склади мені сьогодні ввечері компанію. Ти, я, біле сухе. М, як тобі пропозиція? – знову з посмішкою та хитрими нотками в голосі протягнула дівчина

– Сьогодні? – Мінхо нарешті підняла голову з подушки та подивилася на годинник, що стояв на тумбочці біля ліжка, стрілки на ньому показувати 12:43.

– Сонце, ну, будь ласка, – дуже по дитячому почала благати Джісон. На жаль, Мінхо ніколи не могла відмовити Джісон, коли та зверталася до неї ось так, тому дівчина вже завчасно здалася.

– Тільки вино з мене, бо ти знову купиш якесь дешеве, від якого на ранок дуже болить голова, – з усміхом сказала Мінхо, згадуючи всі їхні спільні ранки, які вони зустріли з похміллям та іноді великими життєвими помилками. 

– Тобто ти згодна? – з радістю в голосі викрикнула Джісон.

– Як я можу відмовити самотній жінці, – усміхнулася своїм словам Мінхо, сідаючи на ліжку та перемикаючи дзвінок з гучного на звичайний, вона притулилася вухом до динаміка телефона, щоб краще чути рідний задоволений голос.

– Я не самотня, у мене є Золотце. І ти! – по тілу Мінхо розлилося тепло та пішли мурашки від таких приємних слів, тому вона знову усміхнулася, на цей раз ще більш широко.

– Так, я прийду якраз до твого кота Золотця і ми проведемо з ним чудовий вечір в обіймах, – сказала Мінхо, намагаючись знайти в цей момент ногою домашній капець, який закотився під ліжко, а не стояв після ночі поруч з іншим капцем, який вже давно Мінхо натягнула на ногу.

– Знаєш, а могла б провести чудовий вечір в моїх обіймах, – знову з хитрими нотками, як це вміла лише вона, солодко протягнула Джісон

Мінхо вже здалася і нахилилася, щоб зазирнути під ліжко та рукою витягнути капець, який знайшовся аж під іншим кінцем ліжка. Як він взагалі туди потрапив? Нарешті вона повністю взулася, і згадавши чому взагалі так несподівано для себе прокинулася, вирішила запитати в _подруги_ :

– Ну звісно. Слухай, а чому ти взагалі телефонуєш, я звісно дуже рада чути твій голос, але ти ж знаєш як я не люблю розмовляти по телефону й особливо з самого рання.

– Зараз не ранок! Ну, і ти зовсім не відповідала на мої повідомлення, я переживала, - спокійно відповіла Джісон.

– Люди просто сплять, нема чого тут переживати.

– Як скажеш, люба. Слууухай… – знову ці нотки в голосі.

– НІ, – твердо сказала Мінхо.

– Ти не дослухала.

– Ні.

– Тобі це сподобається, - занадто радісно сказала Джісон.

– Коли ти востаннє так казала, ми виїхали о 4 ночі в інше місто, щоб встигнути до відкриття притулку для тварин і забрати Золотце, – знову з посмішкою, згадуючи їхні нічні пригоди, відповіла на це Мінхо.

– Ну і хіба тобі це не сподобалося? Ти його ж любиш більше за мене, – Джісон почула на це у відповідь лише важкий вздох Мінхо.

– Так от. Давай я зроблю тобі макіяж, я таку класну червону помаду собі купила і впевнена, що вона тобі неймовірно пасуватиме. Ну, чому ти мовчиш?

– Мені не пасує макіяж і ти це знаєш.

– Тобі просто ніколи не робила його я! Ти навіть уявити собі не можеш який майстер візажу в мені вмирає, а це означає, що мені дуже потрібна модель для практики.

– Як тобі взагалі така ідея в голову прийшла? – цокнула язиком Мінхо і нарешті підвелася з ліжка, щоб підійти до вікна та відкрити фіранки.

– Я ж вже казала, що хочу побачити цей відтінок червоного на твоїх губах!

Кімната залилася яскравим сонячним світлом, а Мінхо залилася рум’янцем після цих слів дівчини. З динаміку почувся якийсь гуркіт, а за ним шурхіт, ніби Джісон нагнулася та потягнулася за чимось.

– У тебе щось впало? – Мінхо відразу уявила собі картину, як Джісон дуже енергійно жестикулює, поки доводить дівчині, чому використати її власне обличчя замість полотна – хороша ідея, знаючи, що Джісон скоріш за все саме це й робила в дану хвилину, тому випадково зачепила щось рукою.

– Я хочу заварити собі каву й у мене випадково випала банка кави з рук, я занадто захопилася думками про твоє обличчя, треба подумати який відтінок тіней найкраще підкреслить твої очі.

– Ти налаштована занадто рішуче, як для людини, яка ще навіть не отримала моєї відповіді, – після слів дівчини у Мінхо палали вже не тільки щоки, а й вуха. Чому здавалося б такі звичайні слова Джісон завжди доводить її до подібного стану?

– Невже тебе доведеться так довго вмовляти? Хіба тобі не подобається як я фарбуюся? – розчаровано спитала Джісон.

– Подобається. Просто, ну, знаєш, я зовсім не сприймаю своє обличчя розмальованим.

– Ну люба, може просто спробуємо та розважимося? Я дозволю тобі теж помалювати на моєму обличчі, якщо захочеш, звісно, – голос Джісон знову став веселим, що не могло не радувати Мінхо.

– Хіба що правда помалювати, бо мої здібності, коли справа стосується макіяжу, – нульові. Я розмалюю всі твої щоки сердечками, – усміхнулася в телефон Мінхо, продовжуючи спостерігати за видом з вікна.

– Я згодна! Ти навіть не уявляєш наскільки я не проти. Вийде розсип ластовиння у вигляді маленьких різнокольорових сердечок, – за секунду випалила Джісон та залилася щирим сміхом.

– Ти така романтична… Від того, що ти наливаєш собі каву, мені теж захотілося і собі піти зварити, – незвично м’яким для себе голосом сказала Мінхо, переклала телефон до іншого вуха й нарешті відійшла від вікна.

– Прокинулася вже, так? – так само м’яко запитала Джісон.

– З тобою неможливо виспатися. Я вже точно не засну, доведеться морально готуватися до насилля над собою.

– Я буду з всіх сил відвертати твою увагу Золотцем та вином.

– Добре, я вважаю, що це вагомий аргумент у твою користь. На котру ти мене будеш чекати?

– Ну тобі тут завжди раді, - в підтвердження її слів вперше за всю розмову нарешті почувся нявкіт кота, а Джісон знову залилася сміхом. - Бачиш! Золотце не дасть збрехати. Давай десь на шосту.

– Єх, добре. Окрім вина ще щось потрібно?

– Ні, тільки ти, серденько.

– Все, добре, тоді до зустрічі. Я пішла снідати.

Не встигла Мінхо вийти з кімнати, як її телефон засвітився і повідомив про надходження нового повідомлення від Джісон: «Ще раз доброго ранку♥». Мінхо закотила очі, відразу відповіла на повідомлення дівчини, бажаючи їй гарного дня та задоволено посміхнулася, відкладаючи при цьому телефон.

Вони знають одна одну не більше двох років, хто б зі знайомих їх не зустрів, завжди звертали увагу на те, як комфортно та відкрито вічно замкнута Мінхо поводить себе поруч з Джісон. І яка щира посмішка постійно не зникає з губ Джісон, коли та знаходиться в компанії Мінхо. На всіх посиденьках Хан ніколи не відходить від Лі, постійно тиснеться ближче та лізе обійматися.

«Які хороші подруги» читається на обличчі в присутніх. «Я так сильно її люблю» каже серце Мінхо. Любить, мабуть, ледь не з першої зустрічі. Вони познайомилися на Дні народження у спільного друга. Джісон була такою самою голосною, з жахливо заразним сміхом та несмішними жартами, від яких хотілося затулити обличчя руками, а Мінхо чомусь сміялася з них ніби найбільш віддана фанатка. Усвідомити свою любов було не так вже й важко, але прийняти це в собі – дуже. Вони правда стали хорошими подругами. Можна сказати, що навіть найкращими. Тому, щоб не втратити цей міцний зв’язок, Мінхо змогла замкнути свої почуття настільки глибоко в собі, що іноді сама часом дивується своїй витримці. Найбільшу тріщину в її мурі зробила сама Джісон. Кілька місяців тому після чергової зустрічі друзів вони вирішили ночувати разом, бо Джісон явно перебрала і Мінхо не дозволила б їй залишитися самій у такому стані. Лежачи на ліжку, Джісон придвинулася настільки близько, що вони майже торкалися носами й відчували п’яне дихання одна одної. У темряві очі Хан блищали й вона пошепки сказала: «Мінхо, а ти колись цілувала дівчину?» У Мінхо, яка дивилася лише в чужі карі, майже чорні очі, аж перехопило подих. Ледве проковтнувши ком, який незрозуміло звідки з’явився у горлі, вона так само тихо прошепотіла: «Так». Джісон підняла на неї здивований погляд і сказала вже більш голосно: «А я – ні». У Мінхо дуже сильно забилося серце, і весь алкоголь ніби миттєво зник з її організму, змінившись страхом. Дивлячись все так само точно в очі Мінхо, Джісон невпевнено сказала: «А поцілуй мене». Тепер, коли від тіла вже не залишилося нічого, окрім тремтячого згустку, який відчував не тільки страх, а ще й сто інших емоцій в секунду, найбільшим бажанням Мінхо було виконати прохання людини, яка так довго їй подобається. Вона потягнулася до обличчя Джісон, яка вже встигла заплющити очі, поки маленький ледь чутний, але налаштований серйозно голосок не отверезив Мінхо і не змусив натомість обійняти Джісон холодними та тремтячими руками й поцілувати в лоб. «Спи, люба» тихо прошепотіла Мінхо на вухо Джісон, яка все так само спокійно лежала з заплющеними очима в обіймах дівчини. Золотце стрибнув на ліжко і вмостився в ногах Мінхо. Після декількох довгих секунд тиші, коли Лі змогла відновити своє дихання, вона подивилася на Джісон і зрозуміла, що та правда заснула. Мінхо щиро заздрила зараз дівчині, через те, що остання змогла так легко заснути, поки Мінхо трясло від думки, що вона була вже в одному кроці від того, щоб вчинити помилку і розбити своє серце на мільйон шматочків, хай спочатку їй і було б дуже приємно, Джісон скоріш за все про це шкодувала б зранку. 

Наступного разу Мінхо виконає будь-яке прохання дівчини, але тільки на тверезу голову. Тепер же в голові Мінхо крутилося безліч думок, але жодна не могла підказати їй причину подібної поведінки Джісон. Чому раптом таке дивне прохання і що робити Мінхо, якщо вони колись знову опиняться в подібній ситуації?

Після тієї ночі Лі так і не змогла знову з тією ж майстерністю тримати свої почуття за десятками замків. Від будь-яких дій, які показували дружню симпатію та любов, серце Мінхо пропускало удар, а викликані цими діями емоції відчувалися в три рази яскравіше.

_Коли ж я встигла так сильно закохатися?_

Саме через появу в рівнянні алкоголю, Мінхо прокручувала момент їхнього з Джісон майжецілунку увесь день починаючи з ранку. За останні місяці вони ніколи не обговорювали ту ситуацію: Джісон не згадувала, а Мінхо навіть не збиралася обговорювати її з будь-ким, окрім самої себе, саме тому думки про цю ситуацію і не дають їй спокійно жити, вони просто нікуди не йдуть з її голови. Можливо, саме через факт того, що не відбулося буквально нічого Лі й було так погано. Можливо, треба було тоді віддатися пориву та виконати прохання дівчини. Правда це все залишалося лише думками, бо Мінхо ніколи б не пробачила собі, якби буквально скористалася ситуацією собі на користь.

Мінхо вже вийшла з алкомаркету з їхнім улюбленим вином і зрозуміла, що вони не тільки не обговорювали те, чого не сталося, а ще й ніколи не залишалися після того вечору самі в компанії алкоголю. З друзями – так, вони випивали, але після того розходилися по своїм квартирам. Раптово, пляшку захотілося викинути, розбити, забути ось прямо тут посеред вулиці й це здавалося найкращою ідеєю на світі. Правда є одна маленька проблема: Мінхо зовсім погана в брехні, а Джісон занадто добре її відчуває. Тому Лі вирішила, що треба зібрати себе по краплинах, і повільно пішла в бік квартири подруги.

Джісон відкрила їй двері, тримаючи Золотце на руках. Вона широко посміхнулася та відразу забрала пакет у Лі з рук, пропускаючи її всередину своєї квартири. Золотце оживився на руках господарки й зіскочив у бік Мінхо. Він почав ластитися до її ніг та голосно мурчати.

– Знаєш, мені іноді здається, що він сприймає тебе як свою справжню господарку, а я для нього хтось типу няні, – задумливо сказала Джісон, споглядаючи за цією картиною.

– Ну що ти таке кажеш? – промуркотіла у відповідь Мінхо, поки нахилилася, щоб почухати Золотце за вухом. Він у відповідь на це ще ближче потягнувся до її руки.

– Давай вже знімай пальто й досить красти в мене сина, проходь.

Джісон пішла на кухню, щоб поставити нарешті пакунок на стіл і коли повернулася, застала Мінхо вже без пальта, але з одним черевиком на нозі, бо Лі знову відірвалася на розбещення пухнастих господарів дому. Мінхо підняла на Джісон погляд і нарешті змогла роздивитися наряд дівчини:

– Оксамитова сукня, Хані? – Мінхо однозначно була вражена, причому на смерть і, здається, її обличчя видавало це. Проте все вказувало на те, що Джісон навіть не помітила чому саме її подруга трохи підвисла, бо сама вона зараз здивовано витріщалася на її шию.

– О боже, що це я бачу, Хо? Це чокер, який я тобі подарувала і який ти обіцяла ніколи в житті не надягнути? – Мінхо почервоніла і накрила чокер долонею.

– Так, все, тихо! Пропоную на цьому закінчити обмін компліментами, – сказала Мінхо нарешті знімаючи черевик.

– Я знала! Знала, що він тобі пасуватиме, – дуже радісно сказала Джісон і підняла свої руки вгору в переможному жесті, повертаючись до Мінхо спиною і зникаючи десь в районі кухні.

Мінхо важко зітхнула і пішла за дівчиною. Золотце легенько обітнув хвостом ноги Мінхо і побіг вперед, наздоганяючи господарку. Джісон вже витягнула трунок з пакунка й розглядала його, не побачивши нічого цікавого на вже знайомій етикетці, вона перевела свій погляд на Мінхо і відразу зрозуміла, що з нею щось не так. Вона підійшла і взяла дівчину за руку, дивлячись при цьому прямо в очі й дуже тихо запитала: «Люба, ти погано почуваєшся?» Мінхо налякано подивилася на дівчину навпроти, її досі іноді занадто лякає як точно може зчитувати Джісон її стан.

– Я… Не знаю, щось після обіду трохи пригнічений настрій, але нічого, думаю це через те, що сьогодні лише перший день відпустки. Мабуть, організм просто не звик не знаходитися в стресі 24/7, тому створює собі штучний стрес, – фальшиво розсміялася Мінхо й отримала на це сердитий погляд від Джісон.

– Здається, я казала тобі вже безліч разів, що брехати – це не твоє, але я не хочу на тебе давити, якщо ти не збираєшся казати мені правду, але ти правда виглядаєш дуже напруженою. У мене є прекрасна ідея: моя мама завжди казала мені ніколи не вживати алкоголю, коли ти погано почуваєшся, бо ти або зробиш собі ще гірше, або звикнеш бачити порятунок в алкоголі, - стояла і перераховувала Джісон, згинаючи при цьому пальці. Мінхо дивилася на неї поглядом, який неможливо було прочитати, тому Джісон сприйняла це згоду й продовжила далі. – Так от, я пропоную сьогодні обійтися лимонадом, я якраз нещодавно придбала собі цілу упаковку твого улюбленого трояндового лимонаду, там ще залишилося десь 10 пляшок і я впевнена, що нам цього точно вистачить.

– Дякую, сонце. Я думаю сьогодні точно не найкращий день, щоб випивати, – у Мінхо після слів дівчини стало нарешті спокійно на душі. – І ти купила мій улюблений лимонад?! І пила його? Без мене? Я розриваю наш контракт найкращих подруг.

Джісон голосно розсміялася й присіла, а Золотце відразу застрибнув їй на коліна. Мінхо пішла у ванну кімнату, щоб помити руки ~~та заспокоїтися.~~ Вона зі всіх сил намагається собі довести, що все нормально, але все одно десь на периферії повсюди відчувалася дика тривожність. Мінхо глянула на себе в дзеркало. Їй було страшно, просто страшно, але зараз же все добре, все абсолютно добре. Джісон зрозуміла її без слів і чомусь вирішила піти на зустріч. Лі увімкнула воду, кинувши при цьому погляд на дві зубні щітки, які стояли поруч, усміхнулася сама собі й витерла руки рушником. Повернувшись до дзеркала спиною вона вже збиралася покинути ванну кімнату, але різко повернулася на 180 градусів та ткнула пальцем у своє відбиття й тихо сказала: «Все буде добре.»

_Буде._

Джісон вже подала на стіл сир та оливки й зараз мила виноград. Побачивши Мінхо, Золотце відразу оживився на стільці й ткнувся мордочкою їй в руку. Джісон повернула свою голову у напрямку Мінхо і подарувала їй погляд, який скоріш за все означав щось схоже на: «Я ж тобі кажу, що він любить тебе більше». Мінхо на це лише усміхнулася й знову почала чухати кота за вушком.

– Ти вже вибач, що в нас таке дивне поєднання, але думаю, що цей сир однозначно пасуватиме під лимонад!

Мінхо кивнула, а Джісон подарувала їй у відповідь яскраву посмішку.

За розмовою минуло кілька годин, Мінхо поскаржилася на колег, які намагалися дістати її навіть під час відпустки, а Джісон з великим захопленням переказала їй ледве не весь сезон аніме, яке дивилася вчора, бо робота – це дуже скучно, а захопливі сюжети з безліччю правильно обґрунтованих перипетій не щодня зустрінеш, тому нема чого Мінхо тут про її роботу слухати. Після того як вони знищили більшу частину запасів лимонаду, Джісон запропонувала нарешті виконати її маленьке прохання. Мінхо почала на це картинно упиратися, тому Джісон взяла обидві її руки у свої та потягнула в сторону своєї кімнати.

– Сиди тут, поки я все знайду, – серйозним тоном сказала Джісон й усадила Мінхо на своєму ліжку.

Джісон підійшла до комода та витягнула з шухляди косметичку. Дві. І ще палетку тіней, яка лежала окремо. Боже.

– Розслабся, отримуй задоволення і залазь з ногами на ліжко.

Мінхо важко зітхнула та зробила все, що попросила дівчина.

– Давай, ти перша, – сказала Джісон і протягнула дівчині весь набір, який тримала до цього в руках.

Мінхо забрала з її рук косметички й почала шукати там кольорові підводки.

– Візьми фіолетову!

– Ти занадто весела як для людини, обличчя якої зараз буде вкрите кривими малюнками.

– Тобі можна робити з моїм обличчям все що завгодно, – в цей момент Мінхо ненавидить свій мозок і те, як він сприймає такі фрази. Вона підняла очі на Джісон, яка помітивши це відразу підморгнула Лі.

– Слідкуйте за своїми фразами, пані Хан.

Мінхо придвинулася ближче, відкрила ковпачок підводки та взялася за обличчя Джісон лівою рукою. Та у відповідь на це притулилася правою щокою ближче до її руки, на що Мінхо лише м’яко посміхнулася. Вона акуратно почала виводити сердечки різного розміру. Чесно кажучи, деякі з них просто нагадували галочки, але вони хоча б виходили відносно акуратними, тому Мінхо це мало хвилювало.

– Ти закінчила? Дай мені подивитися що там вийшло, – Джісон відкрила палетку та почала вдивлятися у відбиття в маленькому дзеркальці. – Мені подобається, давай далі.

– Вони виходять дивними.

– Через те, що вони зовсім різні, вони справді нагадують ластовиння. Будь ласка, продовжуй.

Мінхо знову придвинулася ще ближче та взяла Хан за підборіддя й почала вимальовувати напівсердечка-напівгалочки тепер на лівій щоці. Джісон зачаровано спостерігала за зосередженим обличчям Мінхо і якби тільки та подивилася зараз би в її очі, то точно запримітила б недобрий вогник, який загорівся в очах Джісон.

– Готово, здається. Ти якась чарівниця, тебе буквально нічим не зіпсуєш.

– О, так, ти вважаєш мене гарною? – хитро глянула на неї один оком Джісон, поки роздивлялася розсип фіолетових сердечок на власних щоках. - Додай ще кілька на ніс, щоб вони плавно переходили з однієї щоки на іншу.

– Як скажеш.

Мінхо ліниво поставила кілька кольорових крапочок та легенько клацнула Джісон по носі. Та на це лише посміхнулася.

– Давай ще завершимо образ помадою.

– Я сама оберу.

– О, мені подобається цей ентузіазм!

– Це що прозорий блиск?

– Ні, це не просто прозорий блиск, він з маленькими блискітками. Я зазвичай наношу його поверх якоїсь кольорової помади, – активно жестикулюючи пояснила Джісон.

Мінхо знову зітхнула та притягнула Джісон до себе за підборіддя. Хан привідкрила губи, поки Мінхо з все таким самим зосередженим обличчям наносила на них блиск.

– Ти така прекрасна, коли на чомусь зосереджена, - Мінхо миттєво почервоніла і вирішила, що якщо щось просто ігнорувати, то воно відразу мине. – А ще ти почервоніла.

– Я знаю. Давай, тепер твоя черга.

– Так, ну брови ти вже сама оформила, як я бачу.

– Ти теж, - Джісон у відповідь на це легенько вдарила руку Мінхо.

– Губи чи очі? Боже, я так хочу вже скоріше побачити тебе з цією помадою, - дуже швидко проговорила Джісон та зробила задумливий вираз обличчя

– Я мовчу.

– Значить губи.

Джісон витягнула з косметички ще запаковану помаду та взяла в цю ж руку дві кісточки та палетку, іншою рукою вона легенько штовхнула Мінхо на ліжко, щоб та лягла на нього спиною. Після цього вона поклала косметику збоку, а сама перекинула ногу і влаштувалася на стегнах дівчини.

– Соні?

– Тихо, Хо, – тон Джісон був дуже впевненим та наказовим, - Я передумала, почнімо з очей.

Мінхо дивилася на Джісон широко відкритими очима і щоб хоч якось відірватися взяла помаду в руки, щоб звільнити її від пакування.

– Я просто додам якихось коричневих відтінків тобі на повіки. Очі будуть нюдовими, а на губах справжній вибух, - Джісон трохи віддалилася від чужого обличчя, щоб оцінити що вийшло і почала сміятися. – Ти знову почервоніла.

– Мовчи.

– А ти змусь мене.

Мінхо подивилася Джісон в очі, але та зовсім уникала зорового контакту, лише забрала помаду з чужих рук. Їхні пальці зіштовхнулися і Мінхо відчула електричний заряд, причину якого навіть мозок вперто не хотів спихувати на синтетичну тканину сукні Мінхо. Джісон знову низько нахилилася до обличчя та підняла голову Мінхо за підборіддя. Помада мала приємну кремову текстуру. Джісон знову трохи віддалилася від обличчя Лі й нарешті подивилася їй в очі, але потім відразу знову перевела погляд на губи.

– Ну як вийшло? Дай подивитися.

– Поцілуй мене.

– Що?...

Мінхо вже була впевнена, що її мозок намагається надурити власницю й вона почула голос Хан з тієї ночі, а не тої дівчини, яка сидить зараз ~~на ній~~ поруч.

– Я хочу, щоб ти мене поцілувала, - Джісон вже зовсім не дивилася на Міхо, лише крутила помаду в руках з опущеними очима.

– Хані, я нічого не розумію. Ти щиро цього хочеш?

– Хо, я знаю, що в тебе є почуття до мене, які виходять за рамки дружніх. Я хочу відповісти тобі взаємністю. Я давно помічала це за нами, але до сьогодні думала, що мені здалося, а сама я неправильно трактую свої почуття до тебе, - якось дуже тихо та з опущеним обличчям промовила Джісон, а потім різко підняла голову, - Будь ласка, заткни вже мене та поцілуй.

Мінхо шоковано дивилася на дівчину й зовсім не могла усвідомити почуте, але ось вони зараз знаходяться тут, абсолютно тверезі, щирі у своїх почуттях та з однаковими бажаннями.

Мінхо поклала руки на талію Джісон та притягнула її настільки близько, щоб дівчина буквально лежала на Лі. Джісон водила очима по всьому обличчю Мінхо, поки сама Мінхо просто уважно дивилася на Хан. Лі забрала одну руку з чужої талії та заправила прядку волосся, яка наполегливо вибивалася увесь вечір, а потім потягнулася своїми губами до губ Джісон. Дівчина закрила очі ще до того, як Мінхо поцілувала її, але як тільки після легенького доторку Мінхо почала відсторонюватися, Джісон відразу потягнулася до неї ще ближче, буквально, вжимаючи ту в подушку та відповіла їй на цілунок. Мінхо спочатку злякалася такій наполегливості, але потім відразу опанувала себе та знову забрала ініціативу на себе, обіймаючи Джісон за талію міцніше та перекочуючись на ліжку, щоб тепер опинитися згори. Вони відкрили очі та відсторонилися на кілька сантиметрів. Джісон чомусь усміхнулася, обвила рукою шию Мінхо та притягнула її назад, не дозволяючи хоч якось зреагувати. Єдиним, що вона відчувала була якась довгоочікувана насолода та запах помади. Мінхо провела руками вверх по тулубу та повернула їх на талію, зжимаючи її. Джісон лише зараз відсторонилася від поцілунку та абсолютно щасливо дивилася на Мінхо закоханими очима з м’якою усмішкою на губах.

– Контури помади дуже змазалися, - сказала Джісоні та знову притягнула Мінхо ближче, на цей раз щоб прошепотіти.

– Знаєш, виглядає дуже сексуально.

– Як для людини, яка подарувала мені щойно перший поцілунок, ти занадто мене дратуєш.

– Ти не мала цього на увазі, я по очах бачу. Ну і я говорю лише факти.

– Хані…

Мінхо лягла поруч, щоб не давити на Джісон своєю вагою.

– Повернися, - жадібно протягнула Джісон і відразу закинула свою ногу на ногу Мінхо, - І взагалі, ми, здається, ще не закінчили.

На цей раз Мінхо вирішила, що її не треба просити двічі, тому поклала долоні на щоки Джісон й затягнула її в довгий поцілунок. Джісон посміхалася їй в губи й намагалася постійно перебрати ініціативу на себе, але таки здалася і просто притягнула Мінхо за талію ближче, не залишаючи жодного вільного сантиметра між ними.

Після цілунку в якому вони обидві загубилися і відсторонювалися лише щоб набрати повітря та хоч якось відновити дихання, Мінхо нарешті мінімально, але віддвинулася від Джісон та погладила її по волоссю. Джісон потягнулася до руки. «Реагує на мої дотики прям як Золотце» пронеслося в голові Мінхо і вона умилилася такій думці, тому без роздумів поцілувала дівчину в кінчик носу. Потім знову відсторонилася, бо дещо помітила:

– Соні…

Не встигла вона щось сказати як її відразу перебила Джісон.

– Ти виглядаєш як справжнє мистецтво, - Мінхо не знала що саме відповісти на ці слова тому просто дивилася на неї з німим питанням в очах, зовсім не розуміючи що дівчина мала на увазі.

– Помада вся змазалася, вона буквально по всьому обличчю.

– Ага, а ще весь твій блиск тепер на мені і я не сказала б, що він дуже приємний на смак.

Джісон невдоволено пихнула Хо ліктем.

– А от мені все сподобалося.

– Мені теж, сонце. Я хотіла сказати, що змазала всі твої сердечки, ти зараз виглядаєш як катастрофа.

– Ну тобі ж я все одно подобаюся.

– Соні, ти правда мала на увазі все те, що сказала перед цілунком? – Мінхо виглядала занадто невпевнено, тому Джісон відразу передумала відповідати на це питання жартом, як вона збиралася зробити до цього.

– Так, Хо, ти мені правда дуже подобаєшся. Я взагалі не на всіх подружок нападаю з поцілунками, коли фарбую їх. Ну, це так, тобі на замітку.

Мінхо притиснулася ближче, обіймаючи дівчину, і заховала обличчя десь на її грудях.

– Добре, я буду сприймати це як добрий знак. А ми тепер зустрічаємося? – запитала Джісон.

– Хані!

– Правильно, офіційно зустрічатися треба починати після побачення. З тебе побачення, до речі.

Мінхо на це лише розсміялася та підняла голову, щоб подивитися на дівчину. Джісон зачаровано на неї дивилася і знову сказала:

– Ти навіть не уявляєш наскільки ти у мене гарна. І я маю сфотографувати нас на пам’ять, бо повторюся ще раз. Ти навіть не уявляєш як гаряче ти зараз виглядаєш, мій особистий витвір мистецтва.

Після цих слів Джисон знову потягнулася до губ Мінхо та залишила на них легенький цілунок. Мінхо відчувала себе неймовірно легко за всі останні місяці. Правда в голові досі сиділа думка про те, чи треба обговорити з Джісон те, чого так і не сталося в ту далеку ніч, але вона вирішила, що в цю хвилину це точно можна відкласти на потім. Зараз хотілося бути зосередженою лише на тому що відбувається тут і зараз. На своєму персональному сонці зі змазаним ластовинням у формі сердечок. Джісон хитро посміхнулася й Мінхо зрозуміла, що зараз буде запропонована чергова авантюра.

– Знаєш…

– Мені вже страшно.

– Ти маєш добряче задуматися над тим, щоб з’їхати зі своєї знімної квартири до мене. Дивися, тут одні плюси. По-перше, я. По-друге, Золотце тебе дуже любить. По-третє, тобі ближче від мене до роботи, - перераховувала це все дівчина, паралельно згинаючи пальці, – А ще сьогодні ти залишаєшся в мене і це навіть не обговорюється.

– Хані...

**Author's Note:**

> Скажемо спасибі за існування цієї роботи моїм раптовим фантазіям про змазаний під час цілунку макіяж, які лізли в мою голову, поки я з всіх сил намагалася ознайомитися з літературою для курсової роботи.


End file.
